The Shinobi
by GFLI
Summary: Jinchuuriki, the nine legendary mages who sealed the most fearsome beasts into themselves. All but four have died. Fairy Tail has no idea that one of those great mages sits right under their nose. Their very own, Naruto Uzumaki, nicknamed the Shinobi.
1. Lucy Heartfilia and Naruto Uzumaki

The Shinobi

Chapter 1: Lucy Heartfilia and Naruto Uzumaki

"Woooooooow…" Lucy looked around her in awe. "This- this is really Fairy Tail." Her eyes gleamed with trepidation. She was standing just at the entrance to the guild hall of the famous mages guild, Fairy Tail. She had tried so hard to finally make it here, and now that she had finally set her eye upon what she had dreamed of as a child, it was even more amazing than she had imagined it would be.

Her heart threatened to burst from her chest. She had never been this happy in her life. She could barely even move her legs she was so overcome with joy.

Mages of every level littered the halls of Fairy Tail. They stood together, shown off the great friendship that Fairy Tail had based themselves on. Everyone here acted as if they were all part of a huge family. They chatted meaningless conversations with each other, laughing at one another's stories.

Too the far right was a large bar filled with Fiore's finest alcohols. On one of the bar stools sad a long haired brunette woman who was drinking from an entire keg. To her left, Lucy saw a very large man preaching about how real men should be like while flexing his insanely large muscles. Sitting a few stools down from the brunette woman was a boy about the same age as her new friend Natsu. He had midnight blue hair, and no clothes on except for a pair of boxers.

She turned around when Natsu patted her shoulder. She only saw his back however as he began walking toward the middle of the guild hall, a big goofy grin on his face.

"Yo! Everyone! Guess whose back?" He shouted to everyone. They all turned to Natsu. "It's me, the one and only, the great Natsu!"

Lucy turned to the clothes-less boy who grunted at Natsu's exclamation. "Keep it down you idiot. You're gonna give me a headache."

Natsu pointed at the boy and glared, fire practically spitting out of his mouth. "It's your bare-naked ass that's gonna give _me _a headache, ya bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"What?" The boy finally looked down, noticing he wasn't wearing anything. "Ah, crap!"

"Here, ya missed one Gray! Let me help ya!" Natsu charged at the now dubbed Gray, ribbing the boxers off of him and running off with them crackling with laughter. Many guild members started laughing at the two's antics, while Lucy just face-vaulted, blushing at what she had just seen.

"Natsu, you bastard!" Gray yelled, running after Natsu while hiding his privates with his hand.

Pretty soon their antics had caused a brawl to start between every member of the guild. The big man from before picked up both Natsu and Gray, slamming them into each other and then tossing them across the room. The brunette chucked the now empty keg she was just drinking from, smashing three people at once. Natsu and Gray jumped up from the rubble of their previous flight, both attacking the large man. Soon after, Gray was knocked back towards Lucy, landing right next to her. He jumped up a second latter, looking over at her.

"Miss, would you mind letting me borrow your underwear?" He asked, completely serious.

"Hell no!" Lucy yelled, sucker punching him in the face. He went flying backwards into a wall to the left of the guild.

Lucy looked on, awe-struck by how fierce these guild members were. Just a moment ago, they were all laughing together, and now they were just beating the crap out of each other.

"Don't worry, it gets like this occasionally. Especially when Natsu and Gray are together." Lucy turned to the new voice behind her. Her eyes widened when she realized who it was.

Her idol, one of the most famous, if not the most famous, females of Fairy Tail, Mirajane was standing right next to her with one of her usually beautiful smiles on her face. Lucy had idolized every picture of Mirajane there was in the magazines she read. Mirajane was the most beautiful woman she had ever laid her eyes on.

"M-Mirajane-san!" Lucy exclaimed, unable to speak anything else.

Mirajane laughed, looking at Lucy, her eyes filled with mirth. "Please, call me Mira. Everyone does."

Not trusting her mouth, Lucy only nodded.

"Good." Mira nodded back, that cheeky smile still on her face. "Are you a new mage wanting membership?" She asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Lucy answered. "I met Natsu in town and he said I'd be eligible to join."

Mira smiled so wide her eyes closed. "Yes, yes! That's great! We're always looking for new mages to join us! I'll just need you to fill out some paper work an…" Mira was unable to finish her sentence however as a stray bottle from the still ongoing fight flew and hit her right in the middle of her forehead. Mira's head snapped back and blood leaked from the wound.

"Mira-san!" Lucy shouted, looking horrified. A second later, Mira's head moved back down and Lucy saw that her smile still remained, even though blood was flowing down her face.

"I'm fine! Happens all the time, this is nothing." She reassured Lucy.

"A-are you sure? That looks kinda bad…" Lucy observed. Mira waved her hands dismissively.

"I'm fine. Anyway, as I was saying…" Though poor Mira was again interrupted, but this time it was a loud voice coming from the back of the guild.

"Enough!" A low voice rumbled, stopping the fight instantly. A humongous black shadow in the shape of a man with two horn-like growths came out from the back of the guild. The shadows head reached the ceiling.

"He's huge!" Lucy shouted, her eyes almost popping out of her scull.

The giant began to decrease in size, and the black shadow started to dissipate. Soon, there was an extremely short old man standing in front of Lucy, with his hand raised in a mock salute. His balding white head was covered with a silly looking orange and white stripped hat.

"Hey there, I'm Makarov, the master of Fairy Tail." The old man greeted.

Lucy bowed to the man. "H-hello there, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I'm looking to enroll in Fairy Tail." The conversation had brought all attention on to Lucy.

Makarov smirked and nodded, before back flipping onto the second floor. He hit his head on the railing, but made it up nonetheless. "Everyone!" He shouted sourly, getting everyone's undivided attention. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, holding it out in front of him. "Do you know about all of the complaints I've been getting from the mage's council?"

Everyone looked down in shame. "Cana!" The heavy drinking brunette from before looked up. "You drank every last bit of wine from that tavern and then charged the bill on the council!" Makarov looked over to the large man that threw Natsu and Gray. "Elfman! You beat up your client because he said men were better off learning than being big strong idiots!"

The large muscle man looked down. "He insulted my manliness." He spoke, much quieter than before.

"Gray." The still unclothed boy looked up at the master. "Your job was to save those townspeople from the ogre, not freeze them into popsicles." Gray scratched his cheek, embarrassed.

"And Natsu…" Natsu rubbed the back of his head, knowing full well how bad this was going to be. "Natsu, Natsu, Natsu. Must I remind you that you DESTROYED HALF THE TOWN!" Natsu looked away, angry at his mistake.

Lucy looked around at the guild members who were being yelled at, feeling slightly depressed. They all seemed pretty mad at themselves for their mistakes. She was about to say something, but Makarov beat her to it.

"But who cares?" Lucy looked up, rather surprised. Every guild member looked up at their master, smirking as is they knew what was going on. As if it was all an act from the start. "Who cares about the damn council?" Every member except for Lucy shouted. The piece of paper in Makarov's hand burst into flame. "Natsu!" He tossed it into the air. Natsu jumped up and inhaled the flaming ball of paper.

Makarov grinned, looking at every single member with a look of pride. "This guild was made so that you can all do whatever you think is right with your magic powers, and have fun with it! Don't worry about what the council says!"

Lucy smiled. This really was a cool place. She could really get to like it here.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Things had finally died down. Everyone went back to talking and laughing with each other. Natsu and Gray were having a small argument over pretty much nothing. Cana had gone back to drinking, he face now slightly flushed. Elfman was flexing his muscles, trying to preach to as many people as possible of the strength of men. And Mira was sitting next to Lucy on the bar stools while Lucy went through some paperwork.

When she had finally finished, she handed it to Mira, who looked it over. Once she was done, she smiled. "Ooh, a Celestial Spirit mage. We don't see too many of them anymore." She said. "Great! Everything seems to be in order." She placed the papers onto the counter, and then took out a stamp. "Alright, where do you want the guild symbol and what color do you want?"

Lucy thought about it for a minute, before stretching out her hand. "Pink, and on the top of my hand, right there." She said. Mira stamped Lucy's hand, bringing it away after a moment to show the brand knew symbol that proved you were a mage of Fairy Tail. Lucy looked at it, her eyes watery. She turned to wear Natsu and Gray was bickering. "Natsu, look!" She held her hand out. Natsu turned to her and grinned when he saw the ink.

"Great Luciel, now you're an official guild member!" He shouted at her.

"It's LUCY!" Lucy shouted, glaring at Natsu with fire in her eyes.

"Right Loovy! I'll be right with you, gotta finish with Gray here!" He shouted, pissing Lucy off even more.

Next to here, Mira laughed whole-heartily. "You'll get used to things here pretty fast, Lucy-san." Lucy looked over to Mira, her previous anger forgotten.

"You think so?" She asked.

Mira nodded. "Absolutely." She snapped when an idea came to her. "Why don't I tell you about some of the guild members here, since you're new?"

Lucy held her hand together and looked at Mira with stars in her eyes. "Really? You would do that? Oh, thank you so much Mira-san!"

Mira giggled, and pointed toward Elfman. "See him? That's Elfman. He's my little brother."

Lucy looked at her in shock. "I didn't know you had any siblings Mira-san."

Mira's eyes glazed over slightly. "Yeah, he's a real nice guy once you get to know him, albeit a little annoying. What with his constant preaching about men and all." Lucy nodded, understanding. "He has this magic called 'Take Over' magic, which allows him to change his body into any monster that he's defeated and absorbed into his right arm. He can either just change his right arm, or his entire body."

"That sounds really cool, actually." Lucy said, looking at Elfman in a new light.

Then Mira pointed to Gray, who was still fighting with Natsu. "His full name is Gray Fullbuster. He was originally one of the two apprentices of Ur, the great mage who defeated the demon Deliora. Gray uses 'Ice Make' magic, just like Ur, though not nearly as good. He still has a long way to go, but he's getting there." She nodded to herself. "As you can tell, he and Natsu are huge rivals, considering Natsu is fire and Gray is ice. Also, he almost never wears any clothing." She added, as if an afterthought.

Next, Mira pointed over to Cana, the brunette woman. "That's Cana Alberona, the resident alcoholic of the guild. Don't let her drinking persona fool you, she's actually usually quite serious, and treats every member, no matter their history or how new they are to the guild, as family. She uses cards as her Magic Cards. She can use them separately, or combine them to create many different attacks. This allows her to be, basically, and all purpose fighter. Their very useful."

The stars in Lucy's eyes returned. "Their kind of like my Celestial Spirits! They all have different abilities!" She observed excitedly.

Mira nodded. "That's right. Kind of like that." Lucy looked around the guild hall, until her eyes fell upon a rather strange man. He sat at the back of the guild, away from everyone else. He was dressed in strange garb, a dark blue skin tight shirt, stretching into a face mask covering the bottom half of his face. Over that was a long dark grey trench coat, lined with shining black fur which ended around his waist. He had on a pair of black ninja-styled pants, which were tucked into equally black combat boots. He had his feet resting on the table in front of him while he leaned back in his chair. On the back of his waist, Lucy could barely make out two blades. They looked like tantos. One had a black hilt, with a pink sakura blossom pattern. The other had a white hilt, with black snowflakes.

His physical features were lean. His muscles were larger than that of Gray's, but definitely smaller than Elfman's. He looked to be in his late teens, early twenties. His eyes were the most beautiful blue that Lucy had ever seen. His hair was blonde, and extremely long. He kept it back in a pony-tail, which reached the small of his back. Holding his hair back was a dark blue headband with the Fairy Tail symbol on a metal plaque. A few bangs fell over the headband, reaching the top of his eyes.

When the man noticed Lucy staring at him, he nodded in her directing, as if to greet her. She blushed slightly at being caught, and nodded back to him.

"Ooh, see someone you like?" Mira's voice said from beside her. Lucy turned to Mira, her face as red as a tomato. She waved her arms around dismissively.

"No, no, no! It's not like that really!" She held her hands in her lap and looked down, embarrassed. "He's just kind of mysterious, sitting there all by himself."

Mira nodded in understanding. "Yeah, he's always like that. He keeps to himself, and no one has ever seen his full face, though he's been with us since about three years ago. He hasn't said anything about himself, besides the fact that his name is Naruto Uzumaki, though I'm not sure if that's even his real name." Lucy looked over to Naruto nonchalantly while Mira talked about him. He had gone back to staring at the walls of the guild. "People call him, the Shinobi. It's because of his fighting style and how he acts so much like a ninja. The only magic of his I've seen so far are his blades, Byakuya, the black one with the sakura blossoms, and Yukihime, the white one with the black snowflakes. They each have their own magic ability, centered around their element, though I only know Yukihime's element, since it's blatantly obvious. Despite being so quite, he's a pretty pleasant guy. He takes care of the other members." Mira nodded to herself, running over the information she had on him. "Oh, there's another thing. He never takes any mission over a high C rank, low B rank." Lucy looked at Mira in surprise. "I'm not sure why he does it, since I know he can take on much higher classed missions on his own. He definitely has something to hide."

Lucy looked back at Naruto. The thought that he was hiding something just made Lucy want to get to know him even more. If she could, she would try to get a little more information out of Mira before approaching him. "Do you know anything else, Mira-san?" She asked.

Mira smiled knowingly. "Taken an interest in him, have you?" When she saw Lucy blush once again, she giggled. "Don't worry; I'll admit I have an interest in him myself. He's very calm and collected, and his constant avoidance of his past makes me really want to know everything about him." Mira smiled toward Lucy. "There is one more thing I know about him." Lucy hung at the edge of her seat, waiting with anxiety. "He used to belong to a Dark Guild."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. She hadn't expected that. Dark Guilds were guilds that were no longer recognized as by the mages council, and were considered criminal organizations. Lucy leaned toward Mira, whispering to her. "What Dark Guild was he in?"

"Raven Tail." Another voice answered for Mira.

"Master!" Mira exclaimed, looking over to Makarov who was standing on the counter next to her and Lucy.

Makarov looked away with glazed eyes. "He used to belong to Raven Tail." He said again. Mira followed Makarov, her eyes becoming dull as well. Lucy was confused as to the sudden change in character for both of them, but didn't press the matter. Makarov looked to both Lucy and Mira with stern eyes. "You shouldn't talk about others behind their backs, girls."

Mira nodded. "Right, sorry master. She was just new and curious and…" She trailed off. Makarov nodded, understanding. He turned to Lucy.

"Lucy, if you wish to know more about Naruto-san, you should go and ask him, rather than gossip. Who knows, maybe he'll surprise you?"

Lucy nodded, looking apologetic. "Thank you, master. I think I'll go and greet him now." Makarov smiled kindly, while Lucy got up from her chair, walking toward where Naruto was seated.

"She's a kind lass." He said in a voice of pride, the best always came to Fairy Tail.

Mira nodded, smiling widely. "I think we just found a way to crack Naruto's shell." Both she and Makarov shared a laugh.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto sighed, leaning back in his chair and placing his feet on the table in front of him. He really wanted to leave. Not that he didn't like it here, it was his home and he loved every one of his fellow guild members, but he didn't like staying in one place too long, and he had been here for two days now. He liked to stay on the move, to keep going forward.

He couldn't leave though. A new member of the guild had just arrived and Makarov had asked him to stay a little while longer. He wasn't about to say no to the old man either. If it wasn't for him, Naruto wouldn't be here now. He'd still be with that… other guild. Hell, he might not even be alive.

His attention went to the bar on the other side of the guild, when his shinobi senses picked up the feeling that he was being watched. He saw the new member, Lucy he believed, staring at him from afar. He nodded at her, hoping it would get her to turn back around. He almost smirked when he saw her blush, and turn back to Mira. At the risk of sounding conceited, he knew he was one of the more attractive members of the guild. He wasn't a Loki of course, but he wasn't bad either. To see that he even had an effect on the newest member, who he thought was actually pretty attractive herself, was pretty rewarding.

He turned back to the wall that he was previously staring at. The boredom was finally setting in. If he wasn't out on a job or at least using his hands, he got extremely jaded. Though he never took any jobs that required real effort for him, he at least got to do _something_. Just sitting here staring at the wall was depressing.

He sighed when he felt someone looking over at him again. Lucy and Mira had probably gone back to staring at him. They must have been talking about him or something. Not that he minded much, he just wished they didn't do it behind his back.

Behind his mask, he smiled when he saw Makarov appear and scold the two girls. He was confused however, when Lucy stood up and began walking toward him. He watched her make her way around the guild hall, straight to his desk. He was wrong before. She wasn't attractive. She was absolutely beautiful. The way her blonde hair swayed with her hips as she walked. The cute little pony-tail that she had on the right side of her head only. She even had the tiniest of smiles on her face.

Once she had reached him, she curtsied, grabbing the edges of her blue skirt. She straightened herself up, and smiled at Naruto warmly. "Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. You're name is Naruto Uzumaki correct?"

Naruto nodded at her, taking his feet of the table and finally placing all four legs of his chair on the floor. "I assume that Mirajane-san told you my name?" He questioned. He was answered by Lucy blushing.

"I'm sorry about that, I was only curious since you seemed to be all by yourself." She apologized. Naruto nodded again, understanding.

"Don't worry about it, now what is it I can help you with?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lucy blushed even harder and rubbed her hands together. She usually wasn't this shy, but Naruto was pretty intimidating. "I was wonder if… you wanted to talk?" She asked hopefully.

Naruto's eyebrows rose questioningly. "I… guess I wouldn't mind. Please sit." He said, pushing a chair on the other side of the table out with his foot. Lucy obliged, sitting in the chair. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Lucy looked around, embarrassed. She was caught off guard with that question. She didn't really think any farther than this, considering she didn't expect Naruto to be so welcoming. "Well, I guess just, more about each other, since the better you know your teammates; the better you work together, right?"

Naruto thought about it. "That makes sense. So, likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams?" He asked. Lucy looked confused.

"Hm, excuse me?" She questioned, not know what he meant.

Naruto motioned with his arms, explaining himself. "I mean, we each talk about our likes, our dislikes, our hobbies and our dreams." When Lucy nodded, he continued. He didn't know why he was being so open with her. He just felt a sort of connection, like he could trust her. What was this feeling?

"I'll start, so you can see what to do. Let's see, my likes… are ramen, beaches and my swords Byakuya and Yukihime. I dislike those that are condescending and don't care for their comrades. My hobbies are training and walking along beaches. And my dream is to raise a family." He finished. Once he did, Lucy giggled to herself. Naruto looked at Lucy, not sure whether to laugh with her or be offended. "What's so funny?" He asked.

Lucy quitted herself, still smiling. "Sorry, it's just, I like your dream. It sounds nice, not a lot of people, especially guys, would dream of raising a family."

"Ah, I see." Naruto said in understanding. "Well, what about you?"

"Hm, me?" Lucy snapped her fingers, realizing it was her turn. "Oh, right! Um… well, I guess my likes are Celestial Spirits and books. I dislike those that hurt the ones I love. My hobbies are reading and writing, and my dream was to join Fairy Tail, but now that I have, it's changed to becoming a professional writer."

Naruto's eyebrow rose slightly and he smiled behind his mask. "A writer you say?"

Lucy placed her finger in front of her mouth and winked at Naruto. "Yeah, but it's secret. Very hush-hush."

Naruto gave her an eye-smile. "I understand. Not a word to the others."

"Thank you." Lucy said, smiling at Naruto.

Naruto continued to eye-smile. He felt very comfortable around Lucy. He felt a deep connection with her. "What kind of books do you write?"

Lucy looked embarrassed, rubbing her hands together, something that she seemed to do around Naruto a lot. "R-romance novels." She said.

Naruto actually chuckled, surprising Lucy. "Do you mind if I read one?"

She was surprised by the question. She didn't really like people reading her books, since she was rather embarrassed about them, but with Naruto it seemed a little different. She actually didn't mind letting him read one, even though she had just met him. Reaching into a pack that she kept on her waist, she grabbed a stack of papers that was tied together. The stack was about fifty pages thick, and was tied with twine. The pages were filled with words written in neat calligraphy. On the top it said "To Die For", most likely the title. She held the stack to Naruto, who took it gently. He held it in front of him.

"You know I'm actually a big ready myself." He said, looking over the novel. He flipped though the pages, skimming the words with his trained shinobi eyes. "I read a lot in my spare time, when there aren't any missions to do."

Lucy was surprised to find out that he was a reader. He didn't really look the type to sit down and read a book. "Who's your favorite author?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Kemu Zaleon, I've read all of his novels. His writing style is absolutely brilliant." He answered with total honesty. Now Lucy was really surprised. She had a great love for Kemu Zaleon's work as well. She had also read every one of his books, and had not met a single person who had also read every single one.

"Y-you like Kemu Zaleon?" She asked, her eyes widening.

Naruto nodded, still looking over the papers. "That is correct, Lucy-san. I can actually see a lot of his writing style in your book here." He looked up from the papers. "Don't tell me you've…" He didn't get to finish though when Lucy interrupted him.

She nodded vigorously, and shouted excitedly. "That's right! I love his novels! I've read every single one! I'd read them again and again if I could!"

Naruto chuckled, his eye smile back. "That's a very funny coincidence that we both like the same author, Lucy-san." He held the novel to Lucy. "It's very well written, and the drama is very suspenseful. I'd like to read it when it's finished."

Lucy continued nodding, taking the book back. "Of course! I give you a free signed copy when I get famous!" She exclaimed.

Naruto smiled behind his mask. "Very well, I look forward to it Lucy-san."

Lucy shook her head. "Please, call me Lucy!" She requested. Thinking of something, she snapped her fingers and looked to Naruto questioningly. "What kind of magic do you use, Naruto?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and his hand went to rest on Byakuya. "You're a very curious one, aren't you?" He questioned. At seeing Lucy's waiting glance, he sighed. "Very well, I use a combination of magic from my two swords, and a special magic that I picked up from a traveling novelist. He was quite famous in fact."

Lucy's eyes widened. "You trained under a famous novelist? What's his name, maybe I know him!" She requested, practically bouncing in her seat.

Naruto chuckled. "I'm not too sure you would want to know." Inside, Naruto was cringing. _'I don't really want people knowing I trained under _that _pervert.' _

Lucy was disappointed, but didn't press it. "What kind of magic did he teach you?"

Naruto through back to his training with a smile on his face. "Wind Make magic." He answered, to which Lucy's eyes widened slightly. "It's much like Gray's Ice Make, but, well, wind."

"So you can make wind do anything?" Lucy asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Not anything, but their aren't many limits. My favorite though is **Wind God's Step**, which allows me to use wind to boost my speed. I can get pretty fast with that technique."

Lucy's eyes rested on Yukihime and Byakuya. "What about your swords, what do they do?"

Naruto pulled out his swords, which were resting in a cross pattern on the back of his waist. He placed both of them on the table where Lucy could see them. He pointed to Yukihime first. "Yukihime, as you can tell, has the element of ice. If I place some of my magic power into her and strike someone or something, ice will begin to slowly develop from that wound and stretch across the entire surface of what I've cut." He moved his hand to point and Byakuya. "Byakuya is hard to explain. His element is, well, plants basically. With him, I can teleport myself to any vegetation in a 100 yard radius (the size of a football field). He's very useful when in a forest area, but the catch is that the more vegetation there is around you, the harder it is to concentrate on one single plant, and you end up using more magic power which tires you out faster. Another catch is that I have to see the vegetation."

Lucy was amazed by how useful both of the swords seemed, coupled with Naruto's own magic power. "Where did you get them?" She asked.

Naruto looked at the swords with a nostalgic look. "They were given to me by my father. He was the one who made them with his own hands. You can't find blades like them anywhere else in Fiore."

Lucy smiled. "Their beautiful blades."

Naruto looked up at Lucy, the nostalgic look now gone. He placed the blades back into their sheathes. "What about you? I know that you're a Celestial Spirit mage, but what keys do you have?"

Lucy pulled her key ring out of her pouch, holding it out proudly to Naruto. "I have eight so far, four of each." Naruto nodded, looking at the keys. Four gold and four silver keys hung from a large copper ring. Lucy continued. "I have Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, and Sagittarius for the gold keys and Crux, Horologium, Lyra and Nikora for the silver keys."

Naruto smiled when he heard Lyra. "I know of the name Lyra. I hear her songs are to die for?" He looked to Lucy for agreement.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, her songs are very beautiful."

Lucy and Naruto began to engage in small talk. They talked about things like books and the guild and little bit more about magic. They spent the entire day together just talking, though they didn't realize it. Naruto's boredom was long forgotten.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Phew, well that's all for now I guess. I worked really hard on this chapter, so I hope you all enjoyed it. Right now I'm working on the next chapter of Illegitimate Son for those that were wondering! Look for it soon!

I didn't read over this for any mistakes, so if anyone finds any, please let me know right away! Thanks so much and please review!


	2. Breaking and Entering

Hey there everyone! I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting, C2ing and alerting my story. You guys are awesome! ^^

I made a few mistakes in the last chapter, like saying that Lucy has 8 keys, when I think she only had 7, the rest were pretty much just grammar and spelling errors, I'm going to go through all of this soon and redo a few things. Right now I just want to focus on getting more chapters in.

Well anyway, without further adieu, here's the second chapter, please enjoy.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The Shinobi

Chapter 2: Breaking and Entering

Lucy leaned forward, looking over the job board that was posted next to the bar of the guild. There were just a few B and A rank missions. The S class and higher were all on the second flour were the S class mages were. She knew of only two S class mages of Fairy Tail. Erza the "Titania" and the other mysterious mage of Fairy Tail, someone who may be even more mysterious than Naruto himself, Mystgun. He never stays at the guild, and no one has ever seen what he looks like, other than the master himself. She had also learned that Mira was once an S class mage herself before a tragic accident occurred and she became the cover girl of Fairy Tail.

Lucy and Mira had become good friends over the short time that Lucy had been here. They talked a lot about Mira's job as the cover girl, and Lucy's life before coming here. She had only told her so much though; there were still things that she wanted to keep hidden.

Mira had taken to calling Lucy, "Mrs. Uzumaki" now as a friendly joke. It was because Lucy had spent much time talking with the odd ninja. He often read through what she had in her novels, commenting on them and telling her how she could improve them. She relied a lot on him now that they had become pretty good friends. She had also noticed that he was much more open than he was with anyone else, Makarov included.

She still hadn't asked him about his life before Fairy Tail however. She didn't want him to become mad with her. That didn't mean she wasn't curious though. She really wanted to know what he was doing while he was still with Raven Tail, or why he always gets a nostalgic look whenever he talks about his mother and father.

No matter how much Naruto talked about himself, he still seemed to be an enigma. He never said enough. He only scratched the surface of anything he was talking about it, and then never brings it up again. Lucy was too afraid to push the issue otherwise he might avoid the topic completely and then she would never know anything.

Lucy sighed, sitting down at one of the nearby bar stools. It was all so much work just getting to know someone.

"Relationship troubles?" A voice asked.

"Yeah…" Lucy stopped herself, turning to a chuckling Happy and Natsu. "No! Shut up cat!"

"Why are you so angry Mrs. Uzunami?" Natsu asked mockingly. Happy joined in with a shout of "aye!"

Lucy glared with fire in her eyes. "It's Mrs. Uzumaki… I mean I'm not… I mean I….ARRRRRG!" Lucy shouted, comedic tears flowing from her eyes. "I can't believe this guy…"

Natsu and Happy shared a hearty laugh. "Whatever, I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a mission together?"

Lucy looked dejected, lean rather unladylike on the bar stool and counter. "I already checked, there's nothing." She said. "I'll never pay my rent like this…" She added quietly.

Natsu walked over to the board, looking it over. Happy sat atop his head eating a fish he had pulled out of nowhere. While Natsu looked over the board, Happy held out the half eaten fish to Lucy.

"What some?" He asked innocently.

"Hell no!" Lucy shouted, her face scrunching up in annoyance.

"Grumpy, grumpy." Natsu mumbled.

"Aye." Happy agreed, putting the fish back into his mouth. Lucy sighed, leaning farther onto the counter.

"What did I do to deserve these guys?" She said to herself.

"Where's my papa?" A voice shouted from the other end of the bar. Lucy looked over to the left, seeing a boy with unshed tears shouting at Makarov, who was sitting on the counter with a solemn look on his face, his eyes closed. "Where's papa?" The boy shouted again. "He hasn't come home!"

"Romeo, just go home and wait for your father." Makarov said with slight concern in his voice.

"I'm not going home until papa comes back!" Romeo shouted, his tears finally falling.

"Go home Romeo!" Makarov shouted, glaring at the boy. It may have seemed cruel, but Lucy could see the concern and worry in Makarov's eyes, and hear it in his voice.

"I hate you!" Romeo shouted, surprisingly punching Makarov in the face and then running out of the door.

Lucy stared at the guild entrance with shock. She had no idea what had just transpired. Seeing the look on her face, Mira walked over to Lucy and patted her on the shoulder, getting her attention.

"That was Macao's son." Mira answered. Lucy recognized the name. She had heard about the man, but hadn't met him considering everyone had told her he was gone on a mission. "Macao's been missing for a while." Mira looked over to Makarov with a deep sadness in her eyes. "Master may act that way, but he's just as worried as everyone else."

Everyone turned when they heard a smashing sound coming from the job board. It was revealed that Natsu had punched the board with the job he was considering stuck in a large hole. Natsu turned around, walking toward the exit, his head down and shadows covering his eyes.

"Hey, Natsu!" A large man wearing a headband shouted out with slight annoyance. "Don't break the job board!"

Natsu paid him no mind as he continued his way out of the guild. As soon as he had disappeared, Lucy stood from her seat and ran for the exit, following Natsu. Mira smiled watching Lucy. She really was a caring friend.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

"Natsu, wait!" Lucy yelled, catching up with Natsu who was just about to jump into a carriage. He turned around, showing Lucy his face. There was a determined, fiery look in his eyes. Lucy paused for a second, surprised by Natsu's sudden change in attitude. She had never seen him like this in the short time she had known him. She didn't think he had it in him.

"What?" He asked. "You want to come with me?"

Lucy stayed silent for a second more. Seeing Natsu's annoyed face, she nodded. "Yeah, I'm a little worried for Macao-san as well."

Natsu didn't say anything in return, he only nodded, and hopping into the carriage with Happy sat atop his head. Lucy followed right behind, sitting on the other side. Once she sat down, a realization dawned upon her, and she snapped her fingers. "Oh! We could ask Naruto to join us!" She said happily.

Natsu shook his head, his attitude still solemn. "Can't, he left on a mission this morning."

Lucy looked dejected. "Oh, okay, that's fine. We can still go on one together later." She tried to cheer herself up. She really wanted to go on a mission with Naruto so she could see his magic in action. She really wanted to see what Byakuya and Yukihime were potential of.

"You two ready?" The driver called from the front.

"All set." Natsu answered. Just as soon as the carriage started moving, Natsu collapsed to the flour, clutching his stomach. His eyes were swirls.

Lucy deadpanned at Natsu. "Seriously Natsu! We just started moving!" Her eyes were lined with fire.

"I think I'm gonna puke." Natsu complained in a low moan.

"Not over here your not!" Lucy shouted, trying her best to kick Natsu away.

"Happy, move my scarf." Natsu requested.

"Aye!" The blue cat called, jumping onto Natsu and pulling the scarf away. Natsu made a jerking motion, putting one hand to his mouth.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Lucy's scream echoed through all of Magnolia.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC 

Naruto sighed. He stared into the campfire in front of him. The embers danced around the flame, the light shining in Naruto's eyes. It was still morning, but Naruto wanted to take a short brake to eat something. Sitting next to the fire he had a single fish roasting, impaled onto a sharp stick he found lying around.

He wasn't that much farther from the target for his mission. He had left early this morning. It was a simple mission. Just a small farmhouse under attack from some useless bandit group. Simple enough.

Since the owners of the farmhouse didn't have a lot of money, and the fact that the bandits were a bunch of pushovers, the pay wasn't that much and it was only rated about a high C rank. Naruto didn't care though; he was just glade to finally be out and working again.

Seeing that the fish was done, he plucked it from the ground and took a large bite. He held the fish in front of him, chewing carefully. He had dropped his mask a while ago, showing off the three scars he had on each of his cheeks.

He remembered getting those scars. It was so long ago, but it felt as if it had happened yesterday.

_A tall, proud man stood in front of a mighty beast. His hair long and golden, his cape flowing with the wind. He looked back behind him with sad eyes. There stood a boy who looked to be a total copy of him. There were tears in the poor boys eyes. He reached out to the man, calling to him._

"_Daddy, wait!" The boy shouted. His father ignored him, turning back around toward the great beast. A fox the size of a mountain. Nine tails swaying behind it in rhythm with the wind._

_Without a word the man charged toward the fearsome monster. The beast roared, commencing battle with the brave man._

_The boy had no idea how long the battle had lasted. It could have been an hour, it could have been a day. He was so fixated on hoping for his father's safety, he didn't bother with anything else. _

_Before the boy could realize, the battle had come to a close. The man flew toward the monster with a swirling ball of blue energy in his hand. The man roared with so much intensity, it seemed to excel past the beast's own roar. _

_As soon as the two collided, there was a flash of white light. The boy had to shield his eyes, so he missed everything that had happened. Once he could see again, he looked in shock toward the battlefield. Craters littered the forest floor, and a nearby mountain had literally been smashed by the fox's tail. _

_The boy looked for any sign of his father. He found him lying on the floor, near one of the craters. The boy rushed to his father's aide, but it seemed to be two late. His father's breathing became heavy. There was a deep gash along the front side of his body. Multiple lacerations were located on his face. His right eye was even missing. _

_The man chuckled. He looked to his son and placed a shaking hand on the boy's cheek. "I…I'm sorry, Naruto. I couldn't avenge your mother…" He spoke in a raspy voice. It broke at some points._

_The young Naruto shook his head, tears falling from their position under his eyes. "You don't have to worry about that Daddy. It's okay. We'll go home and we can eat ramen. You can teach me more of your awesome moves…" The boy's voice began to crack. He knew none of this was to be, he just didn't want to admit it._

_The man smiled again, looking up at the sky. "I don't think I'm going to make it for one more ramen meal Naruto." The man coughed, blood shot from his mouth and onto Naruto's face, though Naruto didn't notice. The man dropped his hand from Naruto's cheek and brought it down to his tantos that were on his waist. He pulled them from their sheaths, and, with great stress, held them out to Naruto. "Please… take them."_

_Naruto moved his hands to grab the blades, but hesitated at the last second. He shook his head vigorously. "I… I can't! You keep them! You need them Daddy!" _

_Minato Namikaze chuckled once more. "I love you, Naruto." He used the last of his breath to say. His hands began to drop, and once they did Byakuya and Yukihime rolled onto the ground toward Naruto._

_Naruto placed his hand on his father's shoulder, shaking him. "D…Daddy? Daddy, please, wake up… please…"Naruto leaned forward, placing his head on his father's stomach. He let out all that he was holding in. Sobs shook through his body._

_A figure walked into the scene, barking with laughter. Naruto raised his head, puffy red eyes staring at the newcomer. It was a man just as tall as his father, maybe an inch more. Long red hair fell down past his waist. Nine tails of the same color flickered behind him._

_Eyes as red as blood stared at Naruto, piercing his soul. Naruto glared at the man, knowing full well who he was. Kyuubi, the beast that killed his father._

"_I'm disappointed. I thought that maybe the lover of my host would at least be able to wound me…" The man trailed off, ending in even more laughter. _

_Naruto growled. He grabbed Yukihime and Byakuya that were laid down next to him. He jumped to his feet and charged at the Kyuubi, a look of pure hated dominating his once innocent face. Naruto swung Byakuya down at Kyuubi, but he dodged just in time. He used Naruto's momentum to knee him in the stomach and send him flying. Naruto was at least able to grip onto Byakuya and Yukihime so they didn't fly from his grasp._

_He landed next to his father in a similar position. He rolled over, grabbing his aching stomach. He coughed a few times, trying to get the air back into his lungs. _

_Kyuubi smirked and walked up next to Naruto's fallen form. Naruto, now running on pure willpower, looked up at the Kyuubi. He pushed himself up onto his knees, looking toward the man beast with nothing but defiance. _

_The Kyuubi cocked his clawed hand back, prepared to back-slap Naruto. He did so, cutting across his cheeks with the back of his claws. Kyuubi brought his fingers up to his mouth, licking off all of the blood._

_Naruto held his face, blood dripping from his cheeks. "You're just as disappointing as he was." The Kyuubi said. He knelt down to Naruto, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him up just slightly. "Tell you what kid. If you promise to get stronger, I'll let you live for now. I've been bored these past centuries, and I need a little excitement. If you're actually able to beat me, I might even let you use my powers, what do you say?" He said with an extreme amount of cockiness lacing his words._

_When Naruto didn't answer, the Kyuubi scoffed and dropped him back onto the floor. He began to walk out of the clearing. "Think about it kid."_

The Kyuubi had taken everything from him. His family. His mother died when Naruto was born, and through the stress of childbirth, the Kyuubi was able to escape from his prison inside of his mother's stomach.

That's right. His mother was one of the Jinchurriki. They were some of the most famous mages the kingdom of Earth Land had ever known. There were just as strong as, if not stronger than the Ten Wizardly Saints. The Uzumaki line had always been the prison for the Kyuubi. Before his mother, was his great great aunt, Mito Uzumaki.

But Naruto had no desire to think on such a topic. He shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts from his mind. In his attempt to clear his mind, he found himself thinking back to a golden haired Celestial Spirit mage. Lucy Heartfilia. He had no idea why, but she had clouded his thoughts since he met her. He refused to believe that he had fallen in love with her so quickly.

He had one relationship before. He was with the shy, quite heiress to a prestigious family of mages. Hinata Hyuuga. Her father ended their relationship rather quick.

He was quite content with the way things were. Having a relationship with one of his fellow guild members would only succeed in complicating things.

But he couldn't help this feeling of desire that was directed toward the young Heartfilia. She was everything he had ever looked for in a woman. Smart, funny, kind hearted, she loved reading and she was even writing her own books. Recently he was even helping her by giving her his own view on her stories, explaining to her ways she could improve them. He enjoyed the time he spent with her, even if it was only for a little while.

He shook his head once again. He really didn't want to think about this either. A ninja must always have a clear head, no distractions. You could lose easily loose your life that way, and Naruto was planning on living for much longer.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Lucy looked on in fear, hiding inside her Horologium. In front of her stood the monkey-like monster, the dreaded Vulcan. Macao, the one Natsu and her had gone looking for had apparently been hunting this beast.

Once Natsu and Lucy had made it to the mountain, Lucy hid in her Horologium due to the cold. As Natsu was about to leave her, the Vulcan had swooped down and snatched her away. When she was placed in his lair, Natsu had come shortly after to save her. He was however, tricked like the idiot he was, and knocked out of a window-like hole in the wall. Now the beast stood in front of Lucy, looking at her with lust filled eyes.

"Woman." He said perversely. His nostrils flared, and his eyes were replaced with stars.

As long as Lucy stayed inside of Horologium, she was sure that she was safe. That was, until his time ran out. No pun intended. Horologium disappeared from view, leaving Lucy sitting on the cold icy floor in front of the Vulcan. The Vulcan began to creep forward, an overly excited look on his face.

Lucy squeaked. There was no way this was happening. She wasn't really about to be violated by some monkey-thing… was she?

Suddenly, a pillar of fire shot from the "window" that Natsu had made his non-heroic exit. Natsu hopped through the opening, landing in the threatening stance. He glared at where his flames had sent the Vulcan. It busted from the wall in which it was thrown into, roaring at Natsu. Natsu flared his nostrils and charged the Vulcan. The monkey did the same. They soon collided in the middle, Natsu kicking the Vulcan in the stomach and the Vulcan punching him in the face, sending them flying off in opposite directions.

Pretty soon Lucy had joined the fight by summoning her Taurus. The bull "Moo"ed fiercely, flaring his nostril and glaring at nothing. He waved his large battle axe around in the air.

He turned toward Lucy, his eyes becoming hearts. "Lucy-chan! You're body is just as wonderful as ever! MOO!"

Lucy face faulted. "That's right; Taurus is a pervert as well…" She mumbled to herself. Getting over it, she pointed at the Vulcan, glaring at Taurus who was currently attacking Natsu. "Forget about me! Just attack him!" Then an ingenious plan crossed her mind. "He tried to violate me!"

Suddenly, Taurus' eyes turned blood red, and he "Moo"ed with such anger, that it actually shook the walls. "No one touches my Lucy-chan!" He shouted, running toward the Vulcan. Lucy smiled at the cleverness of her plan.

…That was until Taurus actually attacked Natsu instead, sending him flying into the walls of the cave which were made of ice. Lucy stared at Taurus incredulously. Taurus was shouting a victory moo, waving his axe in the air.

That was when Lucy slammed her foot on the ground, getting Taurus' attention. She pointed at the Vulcan once more. Flames danced in her eyes. "Not him you idiot! The monkey!"

The Taurus stared at the Vulcan. Then he looked back to Natsu, then to the Vulcan, Natsu, and then back to the Vulcan. He roared again, throwing his axe into the air. "No one touches my Lucy-chan!" He shouted, charging toward the monkey.

Through the combined efforts of Taurus and Natsu, they were easily able to beat the Vulcan. After the battle was won, Taurus had gone back inside the Celestial Spirit realm.

The Vulcan, upon being defeated, was revealed to be Macao, the magician they were looking for. He was badly wounded, and Natsu used his fire magic to help seal the wound since neither him nor Lucy had any medical knowledge.

Luckily, he wasn't so badly injured that they couldn't get him back to the guild. They made it back safely. Macao had reunited with his son Romeo, and all had seemed well.

As soon as they had reached the guild hall, Lucy had gone up to the bar to talk with Mira. Mira was behind the counter, cleaning some of the mugs that were placed on the shelf.

"Hello Mira-san." Lucy said with a friendly smile, sitting on one of the bar stools.

Mira turned to Lucy with an equally friendly smile. "Why, hello there Mrs. Uzumaki. How goes the search for Macao?"

Lucy's cheeks flared with the "Mrs. Uzumaki" comment, as they usually did, though she tried her best to ignore it. "We found Macao and brought him back. He wasn't injured too badly, though he probably wont be going on any missions for a little while." Lucy explained.

"Thank God." Mira said, sounding like she had finally let go of the breath she was holding. It was obviously a relief for her to hear that Macao was safe. "Everyone was so worried."

Lucy nodded. "He was lucky. He took out twelve of those Vulcan things, before the last one finally got the better of him." Lucy nodded, sounding extremely impressed. She knew Macao was good, but not that good. He took out twelve by himself, where as one had given her and Natsu trouble. Though granted, that one had been Macao himself, but it was still pretty impressive.

Subconsciously, Lucy had looked back to the table that Naruto always seemed to sit at. It was stationed at the right back of the guild hall. Many conversations had gone between her and him over her books at that table. Many laughs too.

"He hasn't gotten back from his mission yet." Mira said knowingly, a small smile gracing her lips. Lucy turned around, face completely red.

"I-I wasn't thinking about him." She said quickly. Totally unconvincing, especially the stutter at the beginning.

Mira nodded, the smile never leaving. "Right, right. Well, I'd suggest washing up before he gets back Mrs. Uzumaki," Mira leaned forward, whispering in Lucy's ear. "You still smell like monkey." 

Lucy brought her arm to her nose and sniffed. Instantly, her face scrunched and she moved as far away from her arm as she could. "You're right." She said, standing up. "I could use a bath."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto coughed. He had gotten through his mission just fine. The bandits were all weaklings, like he had thought. He hated going against opponents like them, who thought just because they were in some bandit gang that they were all big shots. Being taken down by a single mage had really put them in their place.

It almost brought a smile to his face as he imagined all of the little bandits running away from him, fear-stricken eyes. He had hunted them all down, one by one, like animals. It wasn't hard, they were practically screaming while they ran through the forest. They might as well have been wearing a giant neon sign that said "I'm right here! Kill me!"

Naruto looked at his surroundings. He was in a forest somewhere near a big mansion in a small town called Shirotsume. The mansion belonged to some rich creep named Duke Everlue. Naruto had dealt with a lot of perverts in his days, and the Duke was definitely one of the sicker ones. This was due to his twisted sense of beauty that the man had. He loved anything that was more disgusting looking than he was.

Naruto had seen on the job board, a request for destroying an old book that the Duke had in his possession. He had met with the client, and the man had explained that two other mages, a boy with rosary hair and a blue cat, accompanied by a young woman with long blonde hair. Naruto had smiled, known full well who the mages were. He had decided to follow their trail, seeing how the two did together.

He had to admit a small… very small… part of him was jealous of the fact that Lucy had gone on a mission with Natsu of all people. Granted, he knew that he had left early before she even had a chance to wake up, let alone ask him on a mission, but he couldn't help feeling a tiny bit jealous.

Stealthily walking through the forest, shadow covering him like a veil, he searched for the two mages and one annoying but likeably cat. He didn't have to search very long however, when he found the three standing right in the middle of the forest, right outside the mansion gates, talking about breaking into the large castle like house. Naruto rubbed his temples. "Those idiots…" He muttered to himself. "…Don't they know anything about stealth?"

He hid in the shadows of the trees, before he was right next to them. He grabbed onto Natsu and Lucy's mouth, pulling them into the trees with him. He noted that Lucy made a cute squeak as she was pulled toward him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Lucy sighed as she stepped out of the shower. She used her white towel to dry off her hair. She walked in front of the bathroom mirror, looking over her figure. She twirled slightly, looked at herself in ever angle. Satisfied with what she saw, she licked her finger and placed it on her hip, hissing as she did so.

She wrapped the towel around her chest, covering up her body. Walking into her living bedroom, which was next to the bathroom, she turned to her dresser to find her usual outfit. Once she had picked everything out, she turned around, only to see Natsu lying on her bed, holding up a stack of papers in front of his face with one hand. The other was placed behind his head. On his side sat Happy, munching on another fish he got from who knows where.

When Happy had noticed Lucy, he held up his fish with a joyful expressing. "Fish?" He asked. This caused Natsu to turn over to where Lucy was standing, seeing her in all her glory.

Once everything had processed in her head, Lucy screamed and grabbed anything she could that was nearby. She began throwing anything and everything at Natsu and Happy. They both ran to the other end of the room, dodging clothes, vases, dresser drawers and plenty of other random solid objects.

Once they had managed to calm Lucy down, Natsu had explained as to why he was there. Lucy listened while clutching the stack of papers that Natsu had just been reading to her chest. It was the book that she and Naruto had currently been working on. It was extremely important to her, and she had been appalled to find that Natsu had just invaded her privacy and began to read it without her consent.

She punished him for it as well. His face had countless bruises on it, and it was completely swollen up. Blood dripped from his nose.

Natsu was finally given the chance to explain that he and Happy had found a mission that was sure to help with Lucy's rent. The job paid for 200,000 jewels, which was just enough to keep Lucy happy for a month or two if she shared with Natsu.

Apparently the job was to go to this old man named Duke Everlue who lived in a town called Shirotsume. He had a book that was in need of destroying. The job was requested by one Kaby Melon, which she could have sworn sounded familiar to her, but she had no idea where she had heard of him.

After Lucy was able to pack, they instantly headed out to find this, Kaby Melon in Shirotsume. The man was a mansion owner. He was very kind, except when it came to the topic of "Daybreak", the book that he wanted destroyed. He explained to them that the pay was increased to two million jewels, which almost made Lucy faint.

Needless to say, they accepted the job, and that's how they found themselves in front of Duke Everlue's mansion. Their initial plan of having Lucy infiltrate the mansion by dressing as a maid had backfired considering the man's twisted sense of beauty.

All three stood in front of the mansion gate, speaking of a new strategy. Natsu had suggested to just breaking into the mansion and taking the book by force. Lucy had to admit, that seemed to be the only option at that point. Just as they were about to go through with it, two hands shot out and grabbed the both of them, pulling them into the trees. Lucy squeaked in surprised. She was scared for her life, until she saw it was just Naruto.

"Oi!" Natsu shouted, glaring at Naruto. "The hell do you think you're doing?"

Naruto put a finger to his lips, shushing them in a harsh tone. "The trees have ears and eyes." Naruto said sagely, referring to the fact that Everlue was currently spying on them.

Lucy seemed to understand, but Natsu however gave him a bored look and picked his nose with his pinky finger. "What lame movie did you get that out of?" He said mockingly. Naruto bashed Natsu on the head, but other than that didn't respond. He looked up at the mansion, assessing all the entrance and escape routes with his quick shinobi eyes.

"I saw the mission this morning and leaned that you two had taken it, so I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing. I just came back from a mission myself." Naruto said

Lucy crawled up to Naruto, looking at him from the side. "Will you help us Naruto?" She asked hopefully.

Naruto gave her an eye smile. "You kidding? Breaking and entering is my specialty."

Lucy looked relieved. Naruto turned back around and stood from his crouching spot. He walked up closer to the wall surrounding the castile sized mansion, and jumped up on the gate and then onto the mansion itself. Natsu followed shortly after, with Happy on his head. Lucy climbed up onto the gate, and then got onto the roof with Naruto's help.

They walked over to a balcony window that was placed nearby. "Hey Natsu…" Naruto began, but was interrupted.

"Already on it." Natsu said, leaning down and burning the glass with his magic. Once they were in, they began looking through ever room in the mansion, trying to find any sign of Daybreak. That was when Natsu began to complain about all of this sneaking around and tried to talk them into letting him burn the whole mansion down.

"But Natsu," Lucy said, trying to convince him. "Don't you think all of this sneaking around is kind of like being ninjas?"

The affects seemed to happen instantly. Natsu placed his scarf around his mouth, much like how Naruto had his mask around his mouth. He and Happy took to saying de gozaru after every sentence as well.

After a while of searching, they had finally found the library. Naruto stood in the middle, assessing the room, while Lucy was on the top of a ladder looking at books on the top shelf and Natsu and Happy were to his left, looking on the bottom.

"We'll find it if it kills us ~ de gozaru!" Natsu said, pulling out one book after another.

"Aye ~ de gozaru!" Happy agreed.

"Oi!" Naruto shouted, glaring at Natsu and Happy. "Knock that off. It's offensive. You don't see me adding de gozaru to every sentence do you?"

"I found some porn ~ de gozaru!" Natsu exclaimed, completely ignoring Naruto.

"Aye ~ de gozaru!" Happy called once again.

Naruto sighed. Looking up at Lucy, he saw how happy she seemed to be, looking over the thousands of books that man hand in his collection. He couldn't help but smile seeing that joyful look on her face. That was until he realized she was on the top of a ladder and wearing a skirt. He looked away, thanking the fact that he had a mask to hide his blush that threated to cover his entire face.

"Hey, look at this book, it's all dusty ~ de gozaru!" Natsu exclaimed, holding a dark blue book in his hand. Lucy had joined him, grabbing the book.

"Let me see that." She said, looking the cover over. "This is Daybreak!" She exclaimed, reading the title.

Natsu snatched it back. "Really, let's burn it!" He said, just about to ignite it with his flames.

"No!" Lucy yelled, snatching the book back surprising everyone. She looked over to Naruto. "Naruto, this book was written by Kemu Zaleon."

Naruto's face distorted into one of shock. "Impossible." He said quietly, taking the book from Lucy's hands. He looked over the cover, and then flipped through a few pages. "I thought I had read all of his novels."

Lucy took it back from Naruto. "I did as well." Her eyes were replaced with stars. "Maybe this is an unofficial, unreleased novel! I have to read this!" Lucy opened the book, reading over a few of the pages. "I don't believe this." She said, her eyes widening.

"What is it?" Naruto asked, looking over her shoulder.

"There's something wrong with this book… something hidden." She said quietly, focusing more on the book. But just as soon as she said that, the Duke Everlue had bust through the ground, surprising all in the library. He grinned at all of them with his disgusting features.

"Did you figure out the secret to my book?" He asked slimily.

Naruto stood in front of Lucy instinctively, glaring at Everlue. The Duke seemed to be taken aback by the sudden rudeness of Naruto, as they were in his home. Nevertheless, the smile returned to his face and he began to walk toward Lucy.

"Now, will you please give that back to me and tell me the secret?" Everlue asked, holding out his sweaty palms.

Lucy clutched the book, keeping it away from the Duke. "Never."

That only pissed the Duke off. He slammed his foot onto the floor, yelling at Lucy. "It's my possession! Give it back!"

Lucy slid down on the desk, opening up the book. "At least let me read it first."

"You're really going to do that here?" Natsu, Naruto and the Duke shouted out simultaneously, looking at Lucy skeptically.

The Duke growled, glaring at Lucy intensely. "GIVE ME BACK MY BOOK!"

"Never!" Lucy shouted, running out of the room. The Duke was about to follow, but Naruto appeared next to the door she had just exited out of by using Byakuya to teleport to the potted plant that was nearby.

"Natsu, Happy, let's go!" Naruto shouted, running out of the door after Lucy. Natsu nodded, running past the Duke and following Naruto out of the door, Happy sitting atop his head. Once they had gotten outside the door, the maids appeared, stopping them. Natsu put his hands into some kind of strange hand sign, before knocking away all of the maids with a flaming punch.

That was when two males showed themselves. One, a bald man wielding a giant pan, knocked both Naruto and Natsu away. They landed on top of a giant statue of the Duke. Naruto glared at the obvious mercenaries. He never liked mercenary types in the first place. Blood for money, that's how they worked.

These two in particular he had heard of. The Vanish Brothers. They were part of the mercenary group, Southern Wolves, led by a woman the guild members all called Mama. These two brothers specialized in countering fire magic, which gave them an advantage over Natsu. They also had a move that they claimed no one had been able to survive so far. Naruto admitted he was curious.

"Naruto…" Natsu said, glaring toward the merc brothers. "I got this. Take Happy and go help Lucy."

Naruto looked over at Natsu like he was an idiot. "You do know that these guys specialize in kicking fire mage ass right?" Naruto asked, uncharacteristically.

Natsu nodded. "Don't worry about me, just go."

Naruto looked into Natsu's eyes. All he saw was pure determination. The boy wanted to prove himself as a mage of Fairy Tail. Fair enough.

"Alright, I'll go." Naruto said, jumping from the statue and running to where had had seen Lucy run off to. "Don't get yourself killed!" He shouted back.

Natsu smirked. "Wouldn't dream of it ~ de gozaru."

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Lucy sat in the underground sewer system sitting under the mansion. She was using a special pair of glasses that allowed her to read books almost ten times as fast. She was amazed by what she saw. Kemu Zaleon, really Zekua Melon, had placed a magic spell on the book, rearranging the letters to make a letter that he had written for his son, into a book about the evil Duke. She vowed to herself that she would not let this book be destroyed, and that she would bring it to Zekua's son, Kaby Melon.

But before she was able to reveal anymore, Everlue appeared from the ground, grabbing onto her wrists. He gripped them tightly, crushing the small bones inside. Lucy grunted, then almost screamed in pain when he began to twist her arms.

"Now, now, this can all stop if you tell me what the secret of that damn book is!" Everlue threated, finally loosing his patience. When he was treated with silence, he twisted Lucy's arms even further, but didn't get very far when a small blue foot and a larger, clothed foot smashed into his face. Both Naruto and Happy kicked Everlue away from Lucy, getting her arms back. Lucy bent over, holding her arms.

Naruto crouched down next to her. He grabbed and arm gently and examined the bruised tissue. "Are you alright, Lucy?" Naruto asked with genuine concern.

Lucy nodded. "Naruto, there's something you should know. That book… it's a letter to the client. Kemu Zaleon was his father."

Naruto looked to Lucy with surprise. "A letter? How did you learn this?" He asked.

She explained how Zekua had placed a spell onto the book, and how Everlue had forced Zekua to write it. She told him how Everlue had threatened as a politician to ruin the Melon family by revoking their citizenship so they could not become merchants.

Naruto was flabbergasted by the explanation. The Duke was much slimier than he had imagined. Naruto stood, glaring the Duke down. "Come one, Lucy." He said, holding his hand out to her. "Let's take care of his guy."

Lucy nodded, grabbing his hand. Naruto pulled her up swiftly, as if she was as light as a feather. She pulled out one of her keys, summoning Cancer.

But it was revealed that the Duke had a summon of his own when he pulled out a key from his blazer. He summoned Virgo, bringing down the huge pink haired maid that Lucy had seen many times before.

But Virgo didn't come alone. With her came Natsu, who fell on his rear into the water of the sewer. He popped his head up, looking around. "Huh, how did I end up here?"

Lucy looked at Natsu with pure shock. No normal human should be able to live going to the spirit world and back, though I guess you could argue that Natsu wasn't exactly 100 percent normal.

A fight broke out between all of them. Virgo, Natsu and Naruto fought it out together, while Cancer and Lucy fought with Everlue. Lucy gripped onto him with the whip that she always carried around with her, throwing him at Cancer. Cancer then began to cut off all of Everlue's hair, and then threw him back behind Virgo. When Naruto and Natsu had seen Everlue's position, they looked to each other, then back to Virgo and smirked. They both charged forward, and punched Virgo in the stomach, causing her to fall over on top of the Duke. Needless to say, he was squashed like a bug.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Everything was finally over and done with. The book was safe, in Kaby's hands. They had explained to him that it was a letter to him from his father, so, overjoyed, Kaby decided to keep the book after all. And since they didn't technically complete the mission, they told Kaby that they didn't want any compensation.

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this." Lucy said, looking at her new key. After Virgo had gone back to the sprit world, Lucy had snatched Everlue's key as she knew he wasn't going to need it anymore.

Naruto looked over to Lucy with an eye smile. "How many does that mean you have now, Lucy?" He asked.

Lucy smiled back to him, putting Virgo's key onto her chain. "Eight." She said simply.

Naruto looked forward. "Eight huh? That means you only have a few more to go before you have all of them."

Lucy nodded. Her face turned to once of excitement. "I can't wait until I have all of the keys! I'll be the greatest Celestial Spirit mage in history!"

Naruto looked back at Lucy, seeing the overjoyed look on her face. He couldn't help but smile warmly. "I guess something good did come out of this."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I know, I know, stupid ending. It's just, I'm soooooo tired, so I think I'm going to end it here for now. For those of you who want some good action scenes, don't worry, their coming up pretty soon.

Oh and for those who want to know more about Naruto's past before he came to Fairy Tail, in later chapter's I'm going to make a looooooooooooong flash back explaining everything.

Anyway, I want to thank you all again for taking the time to read and review this. It means a lot.

Until next time, see ya!


	3. TO My Readers

Okay, I know, I know. I've been gone for quite a while huh? Well, as I've explained to some of my readers and fans (I love you all by the way, thanks for all of the support ^^ it's what keeps me trying), I am going to redo some of the fan fictions I've placed up here. I do apologize for being gone so long, but I didn't feel that my writing style and skills were really up to par to actually post anything up online for people to read. I can get pretty negative about myself. If my stuff isn't perfect, I don't really feel it's worthy (I know it's stupid to think that way but it's just how I am). Well, I didn't write this just to tell you that. What I really wanted to tell you is, it's time. I'm planning on re-writing these now. The first one that gets the honor of being re-written is...

Dear, Maka.

Probably not some of your first choices (a lot of you probably had The Shinobi in mind, since that's probably my best work on here) but Dear, Maka is the only one in which I really know how I want to re-write so, without further adieu, I shall leave you to begin the re-writing process.

Thank you all again for your support, and I hope to see more of you in the future. Wish me luck.


	4. Ninja Vs Ninja

Okay, hear me out. I know you were all expecting me to rewrite Dear Maka first, but that's exactly what I'm doing. Dear Maka is the first rewrite. I'm just continuing The Shinobi. I reread the first and second chapters and realized it wasn't that bad at all. Just some mistakes here and there. Plus, I recently watched some of the anime, and really wanted to continue writing a Fairy Tail story.

Anyway, I hope your not too mad at me.

I hope you enjoy this. Thanks for reading. I look forward to hearing your reviews.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The Shinobi

Chapter 3: Ninja vs Ninja

Naruto stood by the job board, looking it over. There wasn't anything that peaked his interest. He could usually find one that at least had some kick to it, in the rank that he was looking for.

Everyone in the guild was acting go lucky again. They had just gotten back from the Daybreak mission a while ago. Lucy was over talking to Mirajane at the bar like usual. They were talking about God-knows-what. Whatever it was two girls talked about. Even with his Shinobi senses he would never understand woman.

He walked back over to his usual spot in the guild. The table in the back. He'd check later for another job.

As he was about to sit down he heard the sound of someone busting through the front doors. He looked up to see Loki panting in the doorway, looking terrified. "It's bad!" he shouted.

Naruto grabbed Yukihime's hilt. Surely with that introduction something interesting was about to happen. Possibly an attack.

"Erza's back!"

...Or something much worse. Naruto sighed and relaxed. Erza's return always caused a panic in the guild. Even now everyone was rushing around, trying to make everything tidy. Natsu and Gray were practically hugging each other, with obviously fake smiles on their faces, and sweat dripping like bullets.

Naruto watched the door when he heard the clacking of metal shoes. That was Erza's footstep alright. Either that or someone else adopted the armored maiden look.

A silhouette appeared in the doorway. Erza's figure, and she looked to be carrying a giant horn. Everyone stood still, anxious, watching her walked through the doorway. She dropped the horn on the floor, a loud bang ensuing. The ground shook.

"What is that?" one of the guild members asked her.

"A horn of the beast I slew," she turned to the member, "the villagers decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Is it troublesome?"

"N-no!" the man yelled nervously, as if he was threatened.

Erza looked around the guild, "I heard some unsettling rumors about all of you. Even though the master forgave you, I will not!" She began to chastise the members on their mistakes.

Naruto sighed and sat down. It was always the same. It was almost as if Erza should be the master, considering how she kept everyone in line.

"Natsu, Gray!" she yelled. Naruto looked up, watching her walk over to the two "friends".

"L-look Erza, we're getting along as always!" Gray stuttered.

"Aye!" Natsu said, performing his usual Happy impression he did when Erza was around.

"That's good," Erza smiled, "I'm glad to see you two getting alone so well. But, that's not why I called you. I need your help with a mission." 

Natsu and Gray stopped everything and looked at Erza in shock. In fact, everyone did. "But Erza," Natsu said, "you never ask for anyone's help."

Erza shook her head, "I don't think I can complete this mission on my own. Usually I would wait for the master to return from his meeting, but this can't wait."

Natsu and Gray nodded, not really having any other choice with Erza.

"Erza, Gray and Natsu on the same team..." Lucy looked to Mirajane when she spoke up. "I never though of it before, but this may just be the strongest team in Fairy Tail." 

Lucy looked back to the three, a shocked look on her face. Were these three really that strong?

"Naruto!" Erza looked to the back of the guild hall, toward Naruto. Everyone looked surprised, even Naruto himself.

"Me?" Naruto asked, getting up from his seat. He walked over to Erza, keeping a surprised look. "What do you want?"

"I need your help too. I may need your ninja prowess on this mission," Erza explained.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Everyone was standing on the edge of seats. "What kind of mission is this Erza?" Naruto asked, suspiciously.

Erza gave Naruto a pleading look, something she didn't do often, "please Naruto, trust me on this. I'll need your help. I'll explain everything on the way."

Naruto weighed his options. Either he could stay cooped up here waiting for a good mission and miss a chance to see how this three act as a team, or he could go with them and kill some time. He sighed once again. "I'll go," he said defeated.

Erza smiled at him, "thank you Naruto."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto laid across a bench at the station. They were waiting for Erza, who was still packing. Lucy had come with them, to keep Natsu and Gray from fighting. Mirajane had asked her to.

Speaking of Natsu and Gray fighting, "why do I have to be teamed up with you of all people?" Natsu yelled to Gray. The two were glaring at each other, "I didn't even wanna come on this mission!"

"Then leave and get beaten up by Erza later!" Gray retorted.

Naruto tilted his head to look at Lucy, who was watching the two with concern. "Aren't you going to stop them?" he asked.

Lucy gulped, "I don't want to get in the middle of that."

Naruto sighed, "Erza's coming you two."

Suddenly the both hugged each other and grinned stupidly, "we're the best of friends!" Gray said.

"Aye, sir!" Natsu agreed.

"The Happy impression again!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at Natsu.

Naruto heard Erza's footsteps coming closer to them. "Sorry for making you wait, everyone."

"So much luggage!" Lucy yelled, looking at Erza wide-eyed. Indeed Erza was carrying more luggage than needed. It was like she had packed her entire house.

"Sure you're going to need all that Erza?" Naruto asked, getting up from his seat.

Erza nodded. "Erza," she looked over to Natsu who had called her name. He had a determined look. "I have one request if you want me to go on this mission," he said.

"What is that?" Erza asked.

"Fight me when we get back," he answered. Erza smiled, and had a slightly nostalgic look.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" she thought over the last time they fought. They were only kids back then. "Sure, I agree."

Natsu grinned, "then, let's go!"

Erza nodded, "let's get on the train." They all followed Erza and boarded the train, showing the man their tickets. They went to the middle car, and sat on one of the booths. On one seat was Naruto, Lucy and Erza, and on the other was Natsu, Gray and Happy. The instant the train started to move, Natsu turned blue and looked like he was about to throw up.

Gray pinched the bridge of his nose, "you're pathetic, you know that?"

"Want to sit over here Natsu?" Erza asked, patting the seat next to her.

_'Is she asking me to move?' _Lucy thought in panic.

Soon they switched spots, Lucy now sitting next to Gray. Natsu was sitting between Erza and Naruto, with Erza's arm around his shoulder. "Now, breath deep and relax," Erza said. As soon as Natsu breathed, Erza gave him a straight punch into the gut, knocking him unconscious. He fell into her lap and she started to rub his back. "There, better?"

Lucy looked at Erza skeptically, _'she really is weird.'_

"So Erza," Naruto leaned forward, looking at Erza. "You said you were going to explain the mission."

"Ah, right," she coughed, "we're up against the Eisenwald guild. Their planning on using Lullaby."

"Lullaby?" Gray questioned. "Zeref's evil flute? Where did they get it?"

Erza sighed, "after my mission I stopped at a bar for mages. I overheard their conversation. They were talking about the flute being blocked by some kind of seal, and one of their members, who they called 'Kage-chan' went by himself to unseal it."

Lucy snapped her fingers, "it's like those guys that captured Happy! The ones who were swallowed up by a shadow! They must have been from Eisenwald!" 

Erza nodded, "they were probably deserters. The ones I encountered mentioned the name Erigor." Erza looked down. She looked angry, but not at anyone else. "If I had recognized the name at the time, I would have stopped them. But in my forgetfulness I couldn't recall who Erigor was."

"Erigor..." Naruto's eyes widened. He came to a realization, "so that's why you asked me on this mission..." 

"That's right," Erza confirmed.

"Who is Erigor?" Lucy asked. "I feel like I should know that name."

"They call him the Grim Reaper," Erza began explaining, "he's a terrifying wizard, who's killed a lot of people. They call him the Grim Reaper because he only accepts assassination requests. He is in all sense, a ninja. That's why I asked Naruto along. A ninja to catch another ninja."

"I worked on a mission with Erigor once, when we were both young." Erza looked at Naruto shocked. She wasn't expecting that. "He's ruthless, vicious... he'll do anything to kill his target. He's one of the scariest opponents you could go against." Naruto looked up at Lucy, Gray and Happy, a serious look in his eye. "If we're going against his entire guild, then it isn't going to be easy. Do not, under any circumstances, let your guard down."

Lucy gulped. She had never seen this side of Naruto before. It was almost... scary. And the way that he described this Erigor character. She almost didn't want to face him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

They had all arrived at their intended station, Onibas. They were all getting situated when Lucy realized they were missing someone. "Where's Natsu?" she asked.

Erza checked left and right for him. "I forgot him..." she said, looking torn. "How could I be so foolish? It's all my fault..."

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose, "with his sickness that idiot is probably puking up a lung right now."

"What are we gonna do?" Lucy asked, concerned.

"Leave him," Gray suggested. Lucy bashed him in the head.

"We can't do that!" she yelled.

Erza marched up to the emergency break, and pulled it. One of the station employees began to scold her, saying she couldn't do that. "It's for my comrade, it's okay," she said, almost as if that defused the situation.

Lucy sighed exhaustively, "this guild is insane."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Meanwhile, on the train, Natsu had encountered a young man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He attacked Natsu for being part of a registered guild. Because the train was moving, Natsu was unable to fight back.

He was knocked down by some kind of shadow attack from his opponent, who called himself Kageyama. Just as he was knocked down though, the train stopped, and Kageyama lost his balance. An oddly shaped wooden flute, that had a skull with three eyes fell off of Kageyama's person and onto the floor.

Natsu, angry at being knocked around by this little punk, jumped straight up and started focusing his magic around his hand. He charged at Kageyama and punched him with his dragon slayer magic, destroying Kageyama's shadows and creating mass destruction in the train.

A lady's voice came on the intercom, saying that the train stopping was just a mistake and that they would be moving immediately. Kageyama used this chance to take back Lullaby and escape the train. It began to move again, and Natsu looked around panicked. "I gotta get off of here!" he said to himself. He jumped out of a window, only to see his team driving along side the train in a magic powered car. He smashed into Gray who was standing on top and caught him.

Erza, who was driving the vehicle, stopped and pulled it over to the side. "Natsu, are you okay?" she asked once they all exited the vehicle.

Natsu nodded, "yeah, I fought a really weird guy on the train though."

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"He called himself Kageyama. He had some really weird flute. It was made of wood, and had a skull on the top with three eyes," Natsu explained.

"I know that flute!" Lucy exclaimed, "I've seen it in magazines! It's Lullaby! That man must have been the one who unsealed it! He's probably taking it to Erigor right now!"

To the surprise of everyone Erza slapped Natsu, knocking him down. "That was our chance! Why didn't you stop him? Didn't you hear a word I said?" she yelled at him.

_'You knocked him out!' _Lucy shouted in her head, giving Erza a disbelieving look.

Erza hopped back onto the magic car, "come on, we can catch up to them at the next station." Everyone got on, Naruto sitting next to Erza with everyone else inside, and sped off.

CCCCCCCCCCCC 

When they had reached the next station, they saw most everyone from town, including the employees, standing outside the station. They ran up to the front.

"Sorry for any inconvenience! We are taking safety precautions due to the trains derailment!" one of the employees announced. Everyone began to murmur to each other.

"I heard the train was taken over by a gang of rouges," one had said. Erza walked up to the one who made the announcement.

"Whats going on inside?" she demanded.

"Who are..." the man was unable to finish before Erza knocked him out and went to the next employee, asking him the same question. When he didn't answer, she knocked him out. She did this with all of the employees.

"She demands an instant answer, doesn't she?" Lucy asked.

"That's how she is." Gray confirmed.

Erza hurried over to them. "Eisenwald is inside!" she exclaimed, running into the station. Everyone followed behind her. They made it to the main room of the station, where the entire guild, including Erigor, was waiting for them.

"Erigor!" Naruto shouted, stepping forward.

Erigor laughed, giving Naruto a cold glace, "what are you doing helping these legal guild punks? I never expected you being one of the mages trying to stop me."

Naruto glared, "I know what your planning to use this station for. You're going to make the whole town listen aren't you? You've gone too far Erigor."

Erigor grinned, "you have no idea." He flew up into the air and landed on top of a lamp post.

Lucy's eyes widened, "how did he do that?"

"Wind magic," Naruto answered, "I can do it too."

"Naruto, why don't you join me?" Erigor suggested, "for old times sake. With both of our skill, we could take over Fiore."

Naruto shook his head, "I don't deal with your kind anymore, Erigor."

"Very well," Erigor began to disappear, "take care of them."

"Natsu, Gray! Go after Erigor!" Erza ordered. The two of them jumped up onto the second floor, going after the fleeing ninja.

"I wont let them," one of Eisenwald's members said, attacking bandages onto the railing and using them to jump up to the second floor.

"No way am I letting him get away," Kageyama said, chasing after Natsu.

"Hey Lucy," Naruto turned to Lucy, smiling. "You were wondering what mine and Erza's magic looks like right? Well, pay attention. Your about to get a show."

Erza stepped forward, glaring down the line of dark guild members. "Requip," she said. A bright light appeared around Erza's hand, and when it disappeared she was holding duel swords.

Lucy looked on in awe, "beautiful."

Happy smiled, "you haven't seen the most beautiful part yet."

Suddenly, Erza's armor began to disintegrate into light, covering her entire body. Many of the male members of Eisenwald looked on with blushes and hearts for eyes. Their tongues hung out while they drooled.

The light began to take form, then disappeared like before, showing a new armor set on her. It was silver and glistening. Four wings grew from the back. The top only covered her chest, showing her naval. The swords matched her armor.

Lucy's eyes grew even wider. "That's her Heaven Wheel armor," Happy explained, smiling at Lucy's expression. "Her magic is a lot like your celestial spirits. She keeps weapons and armor in an alternate dimension and can summon them when she needs them.

"What about Naruto's?" Lucy asked. Happy sat on Lucy's head and began to eat a fish he pulled out of God-knows-where.

"I don't know, I've never seen it before. This will be interesting," he had an excited look on his face.

Wind began to pick up around Naruto. Mainly around his feet. He grabbed the hilt of his blades, and dropped into a tense stance. His left leg was back, and he was bent forward. His coat blew in the wind he created.

"Wind God's Step," he called, before disappearing.

"Fast..." Lucy said in awe.

Erza charged forward, attacking the members from the front. With one slash of her sword she was able to take out around ten of them. Behind the group, five of them dropped from being struck by wind. Naruto ran through the line of enemies with Yukihime, making exaggerated movements and cutting all of them. Erza and Naruto both jumped back to their original positions.

Everyone looked themselves over for cuts from Naruto's tanto. "He only cut our clothes!" one of them laughed.

"What, you blind or something kid?" another joked, causing all of them to laugh.

Naruto only gave them an eye-smile, spinning Yukihime and then sheathing her.

"Lets kill 'em!" the group shouted, charging at Naruto and Erza. They both fought back, taking them out one by one.

Lucy looked on amazed at the prowess of the two warriors. She was confused by the fact that Naruto only cut their clothes, but she trusted he had something up his sleeve.

Naruto dodged the attack of one of his enemies, side-stepping to the right. One of them took that chance to strike for his head, but he ducked under the blow. This gave the first one a chance to slash downwards toward him. Naruto back flipped, kicking the sword out of the man's hand. When he landed, he elbowed the second one, knocking him into the first. He grabbed the sword from the air, and stabbed them both through the shoulder. They cried out, and Naruto kicked them away.

Naruto and Erza stood back to back, fighting off the dark guild members. The members jumped back away from Naruto and Erza. No matter what they tried they couldn't get any attack to connect. The two that Naruto had impaled got the sword out, with much pain.

The entire group stood exhausted, panting. They gave their all into their attack and couldn't even leave a scratch.

Just as they were about to charge one more time, they found out they couldn't move. Naruto grinned behind his mask, relaxing.

Eisenwald looked down and noticed all of their clothes were frozen, keeping them from moving.

"I cut your clothes," Naruto explained, "so you wouldn't notice your were being turned into ice." He turned to Erza, "you can finish them off."

Erza charged forward, and jumped high into the air. All of the Eisenwald members looked up at Erza in fear. She landed, slashing out with her blades. She destroyed the ice and sent them all flying.

One of the larger members of the guild, that stayed out of the fight, began to back away from the fairy tail team. "T-this is the power of Titania and Fairy Tail..." he said, before running away.

"Lucy, chase after him! We can't let him get away!" Erza demanded.

"Wha-what? Why me?" Lucy asked.

"Go!" Erza yelled at her intimidatingly.

"A-aye sir!" she yelled, running after him with Happy.

Naruto stayed with Erza, to help interrogate the Eisenwald members.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

They found out Erigor's plan through Gray, when he defeated the member that chased him. He planned to kill the masters, who were all at their meeting in Clover. Lucy and Happy were still looking for the one who ran away, and Natsu was missing. They learned of the Wind Wall that sealed them inside after Erza left to look for Erigor outside.

Currently they were looking for Kageyama, who they knew had dispel magic since he was the one that freed Lullaby. He was the only one that could dispel the Wind Wall that trapped them inside. 

They found Natsu, who was standing over a defeated Kageyama. 

Erza charged at the two of them, jumping up with her sword in the air, reading to slash down. At first, Natsu thought he did something wrong, and cowered away. "What did I do?" he yelled.

Erza brought her sword down next to Kageyama, cutting through the concrete wall. Kageyama fell to the floor, looking terrified. Erza grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall.

"We need you to dispel the Wind Wall. You're the only one who can," she said, glaring.

Just then, a hand shot through Kageyama's chest, from the wall. Kageyama coughed up blood, and Erza's eyes widened. The hand shot back, and Kageyama dropped to the floor again. Through the wall showed the large member that escaped earlier, looking horrified.

Fire began to circle around Natsu. His head was down, and his hands were clenched tight. "Wasn't he an alley...?" he said threateningly. He looked up, a drastic change in attitude. His face was scrunched in anger, fire in his eyes. "Wasn't he an alley from the same guild?" Natsu charged the man, smashing his fist into the wall. The wall shattered, sending the man flying.

"Kageyama! Pull through this! We need you!" Erza yelled in panic, kneeling over him.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything..." Lucy said nervously, as she walked into the scene from a doorway off to the right.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

They had all moved to the outside. They stood next to the roaring tornado that was Erigor's Wind Wall. Naruto stood dangerously close, his hair and coat waving wildly, but he acted as if there was nothing in front of him. "This thing is solid..." he muttered to himself.

Erza was still leaning over Kageyama, begging him to get back up. "You're our only hope Kageyama!" she told him. Not that he was listening. The boy was clearly in a lot of pain.

"It's no use Erza," Naruto said, walking up to her. "The kid's finished. He's not going to be able to dispel this thing unless we get him some professional help first."

"We don't have the time, nor the means!" she yelled at Naruto in her frustration. "Erigor's probably already in Clover by now!"

"How can we get rid of this wall..." Lucy said to herself, getting into a thinking pose. Natsu glared at it, before taking his usual route. Trying to destroy it. That didn't work out so well as he was shot back by the force of the wind. That didn't stop him however as he continued to jump into the Wind Wall.

"It's useless..." Kageyama coughed out, getting everyone's attention. "With the train out, there's no way you could reach Erigor in time, unless you could fly."

"Fly..." Lucy thought, "who do we know that can fly?..."

"Aye!" Happy said, jumping up into Lucy's view.

"Yes, Happy, but theirs someone else... Naruto!" she snapped her fingers, turning to Naruto.

"W-what?" Naruto asked, rather taken aback by her sudden yelling of his name.

"Your a wind mage!" she yelled excitedly.

"Yeah..." Naruto gave her an odd look. "What are you getting at?"

"That's it!" Erza suddenly yelled, pointing at Naruto. "You can use wind magic to dispel the Wind Wall right?" she asked almost pleadingly.

Naruto thought it over in his head, "well... essentially I could. I'd have to make a similar Wind Wall, but reverse it to counter the other wall... it might be dangerous, and it'll take a lot of power..." he thought out loud.

"Just do it!" Erza yelled, pushing him to the wall.

"Alright, alright!" Naruto turned toward the wall. He glared it down. "Let's see..." he began to move his hands in an odd motion, before clapping them together. A large amount of wind picked up around him, more so then from the wall. It almost blew everyone back.

"Wind Wall," Naruto called, letting his wind blow out from around him. Another wind wall formed behind the first, moving in the opposite direction. Naruto held his hands out, controlling the wall. He gritted his teeth and winced as the two walls meshed together. The sound they made was like metal scraping against metal.

Naruto almost yelled out as he was getting the worst of the wind being thrown at him, cutting him up. The others got that too, but not as severe.

"Almost!" Naruto yelled. Everyone grabbed onto something close to them to keep their balance. Erza was holding on to Kageyama to make sure he didn't fly away.

Just as the wind got to its worst, the two walls dispersed, leaving a clear view of the town. Naruto let his arms drop, panting. "Dammit..." he cursed to himself. "I'm going to kill Erigor when I see him."

"Naruto!" Lucy yelled, a large grin on her face, "you're amazing!" That was until she looked at him and saw all of his cuts. Blood dripped from his face, but mostly from his arms. They were nearly torn to shreds. She rushed up to him, looking panicked. "Are you alright?" she practically yelled.

Erza, Gray and Natsu walked up to check Naruto's injures. Naruto waved them off, "I'm fine. Erigor comes first." 

Erza nodded, rushing everyone to the magic car they had parked outside. They took Kageyama along with them.

"Hey, has anyone seen Natsu? I thought he was right with us." Lucy said, looking around for him just as she was about to get in.

"Happy is gone too," Naruto noticed. "They went after Erigor I'm sure."

"Naruto," Erza looked over to him.

Naruto nodded, needing no explanation, "I'm going." Ignoring the wounds, Naruto moved his hand in the same motions as before, and jumped up into the air. He started flying. "I'll see you there!" he yelled to the others, before flying off at impressive speeds.

"Let's go." Erza ushered everyone into the car, speeding off after Naruto.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Naruto caught up to what he saw was Natsu and Erigor's battleground. Erigor was currently covered in his Storm Mail, and was brushing off all of Naruto's attacks. 

Naruto successfully landed behind Erigor without him noticing. As he brushed off another of Natsu's attacks he laughed. "Don't you see?" he shouted, "your flames can't pierce my Storm Mail. Fire will never be superior to wind!"

"What about wind to wind?" Naruto made his presence known. Erigor turned to look at him, getting a big grin on his face, not that anyone could see it behind that tornado.

"Well, well, Naruto," he chimed, "good to see you. You want to have a rematch? You know I'm just going to win again."

Naruto eye-smiled, "you sure? Hey Natsu!" Natsu, still fuming over his not being able to get past the Storm Mail, looked over at Naruto.

"What?" he yelled.

"Want to share this one? I know a way you can get past that shield."

Natsu thought it over. He nodded, "alright."

Naruto grinned behind his mask, "alright, sit back for now and watch..." He moved his right leg back, before shooting forward toward Erigor. He cocked his fist back, covering it in his own Storm Mail. He made it through to Erigor, and punched into his Mail. The two winds were going opposite directions once again, which caused Erigor's to cancel for a short while. Only problem was it caused Naruto's to cancel as well, which shot him backwards and cut up his hand.

He back flipped while in the air and caught himself with his other hand. "Alright... that worked." He used his impressive speed to run over to Natsu, keeping a careful eye on Erigor to make sure he didn't attack.

"Natsu, here's the plan," Naruto said to them. They both began to dodge from Erigor's attacks, while going over the battle plan. "Like I did with the Wind Wall, I'm going to use my magic to cancel his. In that short time I want you to send a punch right through the hole I create and hit Erigor. Once you knock the wind out of him (no pun intended) he wont be able to focus on his armor anymore," Naruto dodged another attack, before jumping back over to Natsu. "Once his armor dispels, I'll take him out, alright?"

"Right," Natsu nodded, getting his dragon slayer magic ready. They both stood next to each other, a determined look in their eyes. When Fairy Tail mages set out to do something, they always got it done. And when they had an enemy to defeat, that enemy better be ready to get his ass handed to him.

"Now, Natsu!" They both charged at Erigor, Naruto farther in front. He covered his hand in Wind Mail again, while Natsu covered his in flames.

Naruto jumped forward, slamming his fist into Erigor's armor. He gave a battle cry while the two armors meshed together the same as the Wind Walls. Naruto shot back, getting cut badly yet again, but creating a hole in his armor.

Natsu ran down the same path that Naruto took, and smashed his fist right into the hole he created. He felt his fist connect with Erigor's stomach, and he could hear Erigor yell out in pain. The Storm Mail dispelled as Naruto had said, and Erigor flew backwards.

Naruto, who had recovered from being blown back, used his Wind God's Step to catch up with Erigor. He kicked Erigor into the air, and jumped up next to him, kicking him back into the ground, creating a large crater. Naruto landed next to him.

"He's done," he said to Natsu, who walked up to them. Indeed, Erigor laid defeated inside the crater. Naruto sat down, sighing. He was covered in blood and dirt, and hurt all over.

"You gonna be okay?" Natsu asked, looking over Naruto. Despite Natsu's usual attitude, he could become serious at times, and he did care for his guild-mates.

Naruto nodded, "yeah, I'll be alright, with some rest."

The flute lay a few feet from them, blown off of Erigor's person from Natsu's punch.

Everyone had chosen this time to arrive in the magic powered car. Happy was now sitting on Natsu's shoulder, and Naruto was dressing his wounds, mostly on his arms.

Lucy had to help Erza off of the car, as she had used up too much magic power. "Where's Erigor," Gray asked, walking over to them.

Natsu grinned and pointed down. Gray looked into the crater, and winced at Erigor's current state. "Ouch," was all he could say.

"That's good, nice work you two," Erza said, as her and Lucy walked over to them all. "Did you get the flute?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's right..." Naruto began, and was about to point to it on the ground, when Kageyama interrupted him by driving next to the flute with the magic car, taking it, and driving away.

"Haha, you idiots!" he yelled as he got away, laughing. "You let your guard down!"

"That jerk!" Lucy exclaimed, glaring while he made his escape, "even after we rescued him!"

"After him!" Erza commanded, doing her best to run after him. Everyone followed.

CCCCCCCCCCCC

By nightfall the Fairy Tail team had made it to the Clover hall where the masters were having their meeting. They looked from on top of a hill, where they saw their master Makarov about to listen to one of the tunes from Kageyama.

"We can't let him," Erza said, stepping forward.

"Hold it, little lady." A very odd man stepped out, stopping Erza. He was bold, and wore a maroon dress, with pink and purple knickers. They recognized him as the master of Blue Pegasus, Bob.

They were also stopped by Gold Mine, another master, and a friend of Makarov.

It turns out that Makarov knew of Kageyama's intentions, and gave him a speech that cause him to give up. Angry at the weakness of humans, Lullaby transformed into his demon form, his true form, and began to attack. Many of the other masters in the meeting flew from the hall, not wanting to deal with the monster.

Erza, Natsu, and Gray all banned together to take down the beast. It proved easy, as all they had to do was create extra holes in his wooden body so that he couldn't play his melody of death. After that they were able to defeat him with a well synchronized combo of attacks.

Though doing so, they managed to destroy the entire Clover hall, leaving a large crater where it used to be, and invoking the wrath of their guild-master. But, whose really surprised it turned out like that?

CCCCCCCCCCCC

Well, here it is folks. I'm sorry if it seems rushed, but there are many reasons for that. One, I've been gone for so long, I just really wanted to get this up for you guys. Two, it's late and I want to go to bed. Three, I'm trying to get to the good part. The really good part.

Anyway, I do so hope you all enjoyed this. I'll get to work on my other stories right away, don't you worry.


	5. To My Flamers

Alright, this is to the people who say Naruto's a weakling because he couldn't beat Erigor by himself. First of all, he could, he decided to help Natsu by sacrificing his body to get rid of the Storm Mail. Second of all, Naruto is in hiding, for a good reason, he doesn't want anyone to know who he really is. If he shows off too much, then what he's hiding from will not only come to attack him, but the people he cares for too. Third, where's the fucking point in reading a fanfiction when you know the main character is just going to beast through everything? There's no tension, no drama, no moment where your not sure whether their going to prevail or not. I enjoy stories where Naruto is the underdog, so I apologize if it was misleading, but if you'd just give the fic some time, rather than flame it when its only 3 damn chapters in, you'll get to see Naruto's stronger side, the side that beat the Kyuubi. Lastly, I upped Erigor's strength so he could stand up to both Naruto and Natsu. Otherwise there would be no fight at all.

Oh, and Altair, don't fucking flame a story if your not even going to log in. Don't be a little chicken.


End file.
